Invasion of Galvan
Invasion of Galvan is the season 1 finale two-parter episode of 40: The Last Splixson. Invasion of Galvan, Part 1: The Impersonator The episode starts with the team lying around in the ship's cabin. Marcus is browsing the Extranet. Marcus: Yo, Fred! Fred: You don't have to scream, Marcus. I'm right here. What's wrong? Marcus: I found a poster online that says you're wanted. Fred: That's not so weird, the Osmosians are looking for me. Marcus: I know but that's the weird thing, this poster doesn't have anything to do with the Osmosians! Fred: It doesn't? Then what? Marcus: It was posted by a task force from a planet not too far away from Galvan Prime. They said something about how "The Hero" was terrorizing their planet with his "terrifying monster watch". Willie: Wow, Fred, you're public enemy #1 Fred: Whaaaaat?! Sequnce Fred: I better go and find out more about this! Metarid, we're making one more stop before we get to Galvan Prime, it won't take long. Metarid: This better not be another snack stop. Fred: No, although some snacks wouldn't hurt now that you mention it. The scene cuts to the ship landing at a large alien marketplace. "Invasion of Galvan, Part 1: The Hero" Fred: I'll be right back, guys. I just gotta settle a score. Fred walks out of the ship and walks towards a group of aliens. Alien #1: Hi there stranger! What brings you to this town? Fred: I'm here looking for the "Hero" and his "terrifying monster watch". Alien #1: I see. You've seen one of our wanted posters, the Hero has been terrorizing our town ever since he showed up. Alien #2: I don't know why he would do this it was the first time any of us have met or even seen him! Alien #3: I didn't even know the hero was a man! Fred: Well that's easy to explain, the man that's terrorizing you is NOT the hero! Alien #1: He's not? Then who is he? And now that I think about it... who are you? Fred: I am the true hero! Here to put an end to that man's mischievous deeds! Alien #1: You are the hero?!? Fred: I am, and to prove it to you I shall defeat and capture the bandit that has been terrorizing this town! Alien #2: You'll find him in the nearby forest, good luck Hero! The scene cuts to Fred walking and nearing the end of the woods. Willie startles Fred. Fred: Ahh! What're you doing here? Willie: That's not important. Let's just find the guy who's ruining your reputation. Suddenly, a shadow engulfs them. "The Hero" is a cloaked short stubby humanoid, with black and white patterns, two black blades on his head, a blue device on his wrist, and glowing blue eyes. "The Hero": Behold traveler! It is I, Fred! The greatest hero of the Milky Way Galaxy! Willie: BHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! It's like seeing two of you! Fred: ... "The Hero": I see you're baffled! You know what? if you give me all of your taydens, I will let you go without hurting you! Fred: ... Are you serious... ? "The Hero": I am! But if you refuse to do so you will have to deal with me and my terrifying monster watch, the Monstratrix!! "The Hero" raises his arm and reveals a blob of sludge that shoots acid. Willie: This is just wrong... Fred: I dunno, he looks kind of like you! Willie: What?! Fred: Well, uhh, he sounds Lenopan. Willie: Anyway, the planet's task force couldn't handle this wannabe villain?! Fred: Don't be so grumpy, I was just kidding. "The Hero": What are you talking about? Are you going to give me your money or do you want to do this the hard way? Fred; I'm going with the hard way, BRING IT ON! Fred transforms. AmpliFire: AmpliFire! "The Hero" glares angrily, and slaps the device on his wrist. He is engulfed in blue sludge, and becomes a massive dinosaur running on his fours with a horn on his forehead. "The Hero": Dinolasaur! (pronounced dui-lay-saur) Willie: That's a stupid name! AmpliFire: And AmpliFire smites the wicked and plunges them into the fiery pit! Dinolasaur emits an acid ray from his horn at AmpliFire which he counters with a purple fire beam. His fire beam overpowers his acid spray and knocks him to a nearby tree. AmpliFire: And AmpliFire brings forth the victory to his allies! Dinolasaur groans, and then delivers a sonic punch to his wave, and rams into AmpliFire. AmpliFire phases through him, leaving Dinolasaur distorted. Willie: It's time for you to visit the rest of the bandit chums like you in jail! He fires a sludge blast, trapping Dinolasaur. Dinolasaur struggles to break free, straining. Dinolasaur: I shall destoy you, inferior villains! Willie: Says who? AmpliFire: And the darkness fades to uncover the inner light! He summons a sonic wave, causing Dinolasaur to morph back ino his humanoid form. He strains. Willie: What are you? And what do you want? "The Hero": I admit defeat. I am Percival of Lewoda! I am a traveler seeking redemption. I have been hired to ruin your reputation. Fred: My reputation? Percival: Indeed. And I had to hit a new low to do it. Willie: Who hired you? Percival: Emperor Demonstar of Osmos V. Fred's eyes widen. Fred: Willie, we must leave this planet now! Willie: We should get to Galvan Prime! The camera pans out with the G.P. Brisk II flying in space. Fred: I'm bored. Marcus: I like turtles. Willie: We've been flying non-stop for two days. Let's have some fun. Metarid: Oh, you want to run some statistics or observe phenomenom and render hypothesis of said phenomenom? Fred: Let me define "fun". Metarid: We should be landing on Galvan Prime in a couple of minutes. Fred: Why so soon? I'm not in a rush to get the watch off me... Metarid: We've been sidetracked enough. The sooner I take back my Novatrix, the sooner you two can go back home. Fred: What about all we've been through? Metarid; Trivialities! The scene switches to the ship landing in a hangar on Galvan Prime. With a loud hiss of steam, the ship's walkway opens up and the team emerge from the steam. An elderly Galvan walks up to Metarid. Galvan: How long has it been, Metarid? A decade? Metarid: Ten years, six months, eleven days, nineteen minutes. How have you been, First Thinker Scitus? Scitus: You did always have a terribly litteral mind. What brings you here after all this time? Are you done with your field studies? Metarid: No, I was diverted from my studies by a galling Splixson and his playmate Lenopan. Fred: I'm the galling Splixson. Willie: And I'm his playmate, apparently. Pleasure to meet you. Scitus: Likewise. Weren't the Splixsons wiped out during the Osmosian hullabaloo? Metarid: All but one, I'm afraid. Scitus: I assume you didn't come to exchange greetings over a cup of tea and catch up on lost time. Metarid: This nosey Splixson got his hands on my device and I can't seem to get it off. It has merged itself with his DNA. Scitus: Let me take a closer look at it. Scitus examines the Novatrix closely. Scitus: I can tell it's a prototype. Not the way I would have done it but it's nothing some tinkering can't fix. Metarid: I do not wish of you to make alterations to my Novatrix. I only want it off his wrist even if it requires that you amputate his arm. Fred: You're bluffing, right? Marcus: *laughs* You're a funny guy, you know that? Metarid: I find all this laughter to be highly illogical. Marcus: Huh? Those are some big words, Pat. I've never heard you use them before. Metarid: Nonsense, my vocabulary is infinitely expanding. Scitus: Marcus, you are crude and unspeakably plain. Has anyone ever told you that before? Marcus: Are all you Galvans that rude? Scitus: Metarid, follow me to my lab and I'll see what I can do about your little problem. Metarid: Yes, quite. The scene cuts to Scitus guiding Metarid and the others through a hallway of scientist Galvans tending to their own experiments. A younger Galvan drags a chalkboard to Metarid. There's an equation on it. Galvan: Metarid, what do you think of this problem? Metarid: *changes formula* You simply change the literal term to a coefficient and the minuend will achieve the desired quotient. Even the simplest of Galvans can figure it out with a little thought. Galvan: What do you mean by that, Metarid?! Metarid: I'm merely suggesting you lack the ability to solve remedial equations. Galvan: Are you suggesting that I'm dumb? Metarid: I'd use a more sophisticated word like "impaired". Galvan: I think you'd better leave! Metarid: As soon as I'm done with my work here, I won't give it a second thought. Fred: *whispers Willie* I guess Galvans are rude to their own kind as well. The scene cuts to a giant fire blast hitting the city hall in front of where the team is. The blast creates an immense amount of smoke. The scene cuts to a mutant Demonstar looking down at the chaos as his army of Osmosians storms Galvan Prime. The scene cuts to the inside of the lab. Scitus pulls a lever that shields his lab with a metal dome. A Galvan Soldier appears as a hologram near Scitus. Galvan: Sir, planetary defenses are down. The Osmosians have inflitrated Galvan Prime. Evacuation has already begun. His hologram disappears. Fred looksup in disbelief, as he activates the Novatrix. Willie: No.. Fred: He's here. The Osmosians are coming. Demonstar gives an evil laugh, that echoes all over the planet, as the scene turns black. Invasion of Galvan, Part 2: The Invasion Metarid: We don't have a chance! And without the Galvan, no other race in the universe has a chance. Marcus: But, and I hesitate to say this to one of the smartest Galvans I know, that's where you're wrong. Metarid: Explain. Marcus: We do have a chance. A chance you made for us. Metarid: That is not what the Novatrix is for. Marcus: The kid has proven more than once that it can be used for purposes beyond what you intended. Metarid: No. Scitus: I sincerely hope you'll reconsider in the next ten seconds or so. Metarid: Fine. Fred, go kick some Osmosian butt. Fred: You don't have to tell me twice. Fred slams the Novatrix faceplate and transforms. Tomahawk: Stand back! Tomahawk launches himself at the metal dome, but does not break it open. Tomahawk: Ow! What's this made of? Scitus: Neturonium carbon alloy. Willie: Dude, that was totally - what's the word? Metarid: Rhetorical. Willie: Yeah that. Metarid: Your foolish disregard of the enormity of the odds against you is precisely why I did not want you to keep it. So I ask you again, do you fully understand the risks you are taking? Tomahawk: I'm ready. Lemme at them! Demonstar blasts a hole in the dome. Tomahawk flies off through it. The scene cuts to Tomahawk flying over the battlefield. He clones himself and bombs the Osmosians with his duplicates. Tomahawk: Bombs away! Demonstar shoots Tomahawk down with a blast of radioactive energy. Tomahawk switches to Aquasnake in mid-air and shoots water at the ground to cushion his fall. He forms a protective circle of water around him, before spreading outward, knocking several soldiers off their feet. Aquasnake; Demonstar looks a lot stronger than the last time we fought. Aquasnake slithers to a nearby marsh. He absorbs all the water and grows into a giant. He then wraps himself around Demonstar proceeding to choke him. Demonstar electrocutes Aquasnake. Aquasnake survives the devastating attack and switches to ConDuckt, grabbing onto the conductors on Demonstar's back. He drains Demonstar from all his electricity then fires it back at him. Demonstar appears to have taken damage but quickly regains balance. He grabs ConDuckt with his pincer and smothers him in goo. He then releases a sonic howl at ConDuckt so powerful that slightly shakes the planet. Everything freezes. A mysterious figure in a golden plate armor appears to Fred. Fred: Who are you? Mysterious Stranger: I am the Gilded Knight. However, you Fred are someone I find very interesting. Too bad you won't survive this battle. Fred: What? How do you know that? Gilded Knight: I'm a Centurion. The last of my kind. We're the same, you and I. That is why I do not want you to make the same mistake. Fred: What do you mean? Gilded Knight: You are not taking this fight seriously. You have forgotten the reason you used to fight for. Have you forgotten what he did to your parents? Your entire race? Fred: No, how could I?! Gilded Knight; You have forgotten who you are. You are the Last Splixson and the one true savior of the universe. Remember. The image of the Gilded Knight fades and the battle resumes. Close up of Fred's face, bathed in a golden light, showing a mixture of awe, fear, and sadness. The Novatrix's faceplate glows exceedingly bright and engulfs Fred's body. The flash fades and Fred emerges as a new alien, Powerdrain. The scene switches to Necropolix breaking into the G.P. Brisk II. Necropolix: I can't believe that my father assigned me, Future Ruler of the Osmosian Empire, with a mission to break into the Splixson's ship. He could have entrusted that with any lowly soldier! Necropolix searches around the ship for any object of importance. R.O.B.'s eyes glow and he creeps up behind an unsuspecting Necropolix. R.O.B: Warning. Intruder alert. Osmosian present in spaceship. Necropolix: I'm gonna make you eat those words. Necropolix turns around in a quick dash, places his hand on his face and slams him to the ship's wall with a blow from his jackhammer arms. The attack leaves a crack on R.O.B.'s headpiece and damages his circuitry. R.O.B transforms into a Techadonian Mechanoid and fires laser beams at Necropolix which he absorbs with his Amperi abilities and fires back at him. R.O.B: Amperi energy surge detected. Countermeasures failing. R.O.B. disappears, with Necropolix thinking he was caught in the blast. However, R.O.B (as ElectroCute) flew on Necropolix's back and electrocutes him with a devastating attack, but it was in vain, as not even Necropolix's Exoskeleton Armor was damaged much. Necropolix grabs ElectroCute and slams him to the ground. Necropolix: I'll admit, that last attack actually made my arm numb. Just as Necropolix is about to finish off the exhausted R.O.B by stepping on him, Metarid arrives. Metarid: Stop! Necropolix: What're you gonna do? *sarcastically* Stick your tongue at me? Necropolix fires a finger beam of electricity at Metarid. He picks up Metarid and smashes his skull to the nearest wall then elbows him from behind, breaking his back. R.O.B reactivates and transforms into Slapstrike. He leaps at Necropolix and slaps him several times before getting hit with Necropolix's eye lasers. R.OB. switches to Vibrancy and surrounds him with sonic discs. Necropolix curshes them and lunges at Vibrancy, and punches him continuously. The scene cuts to Demonstar and Fred's battle. Demonstar looks in shock. Powerdrain runs at him, and grabs his shoulders. Demonstar attempts to absorb him, but Powerdrain glows pink, and Demonstar screams in pain, reverting to from his colossal mutant form to his Osmosian form. Powerdrain ceases to glow. He then kicks Demonstar, knocking him back. Demonstar is surprised by his inability to block or dodge his attacks. He touches the ground, attempting to absorb it, but fails. Demonstar: What... did you do to me? Powerdrain: I took away your powers. Now you'll be forced to retreat. An Osmosian's pride and honor lies in his powers, right? He turns around, and begins to walk off. Demonstar: Even with the most powerful device in the universe, you are still weak, just like the rest of your people! (Powerdrain turns around) They didn't deserve to exist in this world... in my world! Prepare to join them. Prepare to die! Demonstar unsheathes his energy sword and throws it at Powerdrain. The Sword's tip flies towards Powerdrain as Demonstar grins in the background. Powerdrain narrowly ducks, and the sword misses him. He stays on the ground as he sees Demonstar's grin fading into an expression of fear. The sword returns as a boomerang and hits Demonstar hard in the chest, impaling him. Demonstar gasps. Powerdrain: I'll give you one last chance to live. Surrender yourself and tell your Osmosians to back down. Powerdrain reverts. Demonstar: You think my death means anything? You have accomplished nothing! The Osmosian Empire will grow stronger then ever with my son as the new king. Fred: Then I'll never stop until every last Osmosian is wiped off the face of existence. Demonstar: Then you are no different than us. Fred: Just die. Fred transforms into Boulder and crushes Demonstar's ribs. He reverts back. Fred: Even with Demonstar out of the way, it still isn't over. The scene cuts to Necropolix looking from above in horror at the sight of his father's demise. The entire battlefield looks over in shock as they see Demonstar's inanimate corpse laying on the ground with his murderer standing next to him. Fred walks away from the corpse without showing any sign of remorse or emotion. Necropolix leaps towards his father's body, and removes the sword impaling his corpse. Necropolix: No, no, no, no! Necropolix: Fred... He looks up, as if in pain, and sees Fred staring down from the edge of the construction tower next to the Sky Scraper. Necropolix: Fred!!! Fred looks towards him. Necropolix: You will pay! My father's blood is in your hands, and I won't rest tell I have your skull crushed beneath my feet! Necropolix shoots an energy beam in the sky. Necropolix: Soldiers, tactical retreat! He starts to walk away. The Osmosian soldiers all look up at Fred in awe and teleport back to their warships in retreat. Necropolix looks up to him, and glares angrily. He teleports off.. Later, Scitus, Willie, Fred and Marcus gather around Demonstar's corpse. Marcus: I can't believe it's over. Scitus: It's far from over, my boy. This is just one of many battles ahead. Marcus: Why does he look so sickly? Scitus: All this time, he has been feeding off the life force of other living beings and turning it into metabolic energy. As you can see, it's not a healthy diet, and you could get quickly addicted to it. He's been living off energy instead of eating and sleeping properly. Willie: So where do we stash the stiff? Scitus: We'll hold him in a secure statis pod that will neutralize his powers and abilities, if he's got any left. Marcus: Where's Metarid? He usually says something brainy and smart right about now. A damaged R.O.B brings a weak Metarid. Fred: Metarid! What happened to you?! R.O.B: Scans indicate spine fractures. Scitus: He needs to be taken to a medical facility ASAP! R.O.B., follow me! The scene cuts to Metarid in a tube that would repair his nervous system in a few weeks. Marcus: Metarid, how stupid were you to taken on an Osmosian behemoth by yourself. Metarid: Don't lecture me, Marcus. Fred, you did good, kid. And because of your heroic actions today, I'll let you keep the Novatrix. Scitus: Oh and Fred, I added a scanning feature to the Novatrix. It should come in handy. Marcus: So I guess it's official, we're a team now! Together, we'll write history! Team Fourty! Fred: After Metarid is fully recovered, we should probably get out of sight for a while and lay low. Necropolix is furious at me, and it won't be long before he sends one of his henchmen after me. Marcus: Yeah! Let's go on a vacation! Meanwhile in Demonstar's ship, Necropolix sits on a throne, in an Emperor's clothing. Two twin Osmosians walk in and bow before him. Osmosian #1: General Necropolix, or should I say, Emperor Necropolix. Necropolix: Quit acting, Inbenton, I am not crowned yet. Osmosian #2: May we request that you promote us to your advisers? Necropolix: No. I know you two wish to become heirs to me, as much. However, I am going to grant you something even better... The throne itself. The two grin and look up at him. Necropolix: But, on one condition. He shows a picture of Fred. Necropolix: The killer of two generations of Osmosian Emperors. I want him exterminated. And who ever finishes him gets the throne. The two grin wider. Osmosian #1/Inbenton: May we ask of his location? Necropolix: I know he's hiding out there somewhere. The Osmosian Empire's greatest threat... the last Splixson. Characters *Fred *Willie *Marcus *Metarid *Scitus *Galvans *R.O.B *The Gilded Knight Villains *The "Hero" Percival of Lewoda - "Dinolasaur" *Demonstar *Necropolix *Inbenton *Azeroth *Osmosians Aliens Used *AmpliFire *Tomahawk *Aquasnake *ConDuckt *Powerdrain (first appearance) *Boulder Trivia *This is the first time Ahmad finishes a series' first season in less than a year. *The Novatrix gets a scanning feature. *Demonstar is dead and Necropolix takes the throne. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in 40: The Last Splixson Category:40: The Last Splixson Category:Ahmad15 Category:Charbel2001